As technology progresses, semiconductor memory applications are requiring faster, larger, and wider memory implementations. A maximum data width of a memory may be determined by a memory array size and a width of an internal data path. Thus, to increase a data width of a memory, a width of the internal data path and the number of input/output pins are typically increased, which results in additional circuitry to support the increased width (e.g., additional input/output registers, sense amplifiers, and other read column circuitry along with write drivers and other write column circuitry). The additional circuitry may substantially increase the required die area and power consumption and may degrade memory performance (e.g., when the memory is configured in a narrower data width configuration).
An alternative method for increasing data throughput for a memory is to read/write data on a rising and a falling edge of a clock signal (e.g., as in double data rate (DDR) memories). However, a substantial amount of complex circuitry is often required to support double data rate operations and the read/write of the data from/to the memory generally must be performed on both the rising and the falling edges of the clock signal. As a result, there is a need for improved memory techniques.